Unbreakable
by Kryzdrei Gonzaga
Summary: Tina's thoughts...about Bette..please enjoy..! Tina/Bette.
1. Talking

Tina did something that Tina had always done very well. She hid.

SheBar had so many places to hide, Tina thought, that nobody, not even the IRS, could find her. She nursed her drink; she wasn't sure what it was and she had stopped counting how many it was after the sixth. She was a little more than tipsy tonight, but she wasn't wasted. She wasn't even drunk, really. Call it genetics, but Tina alcohol tolerance was quite high—just something she inherited from her father.

She stared into the glass, wondering why she'd even bothered to come out tonight—and with Brenda, nonetheless. Brenda was nice, smart, funny, and a pretty decent lay, but she wasn't really Tina's type. She didn't know what it was that was missing from Brenda, but she could come up with it, she thought, if she kept looking into this glass.

She rolled the remaining liquid around the glass, knowing that she'd need to find a way home tonight. There was no way she'd go home with Brenda. Brenda was too wild for her. She couldn't see herself doing this every night, running around from club to club, dancing until the sun comes up. She just wanted to go home, maybe snuggle up with someone special.

The things she used to do when she was with Bette.

Maybe that was her motivation to show up tonight. Bette was going to be there—with Jodi.

Oh, Jodi. She watched them with a jealousy that she hadn't felt before. It was true that, when women showed Bette attention, which happened often, she'd find herself becoming a little jealous, but it was never like this. Out of all of those times, Tina knew that Bette's heart belonged to her and only her. Besides, Tina never seemed to be alone for very long. After Bette cheated, it didn't take long for Tina to started dating Helena, then she got back with Bette, then left Bette and started dating Henry, and now she was alone.

She was utterly and totally alone for the first time in 10 years. And it seemed as if the only person she wanted to spend time with, was claimed. Someone had finally taken Bette from her and that someone's name was Jodi.

Too engrossed in her own thoughts, she barely noticed that the person she loved—the person she wanted back—had entered the room.

Tina turned, upon hearing footsteps. Bette stood there, looking as beautiful as humanly possible, holding her own drink. Bette raises her hand.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tina had so much more to say but couldn't begin to form words that made any sense.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" With Bette's voice, it sounded more like a pick-up line than a concerned question.

_Hiding, sulking in my own loneliness, missing you._

Of course, Tina didn't answer that way. Something that she also did very well was hiding her feelings.

Her eyes searched for an answer and she let out an exasperated sigh, followed by a chuckle, "I don't know. Uh, what are you doing here?"

Her voice was clearly slurred.

"I was just looking for Shane. She disappeared. I promised I wouldn't leave without her."

Tina sighed. Bette was always so loyal to her friends. Even if you've done her wrong, she never once gave up on you.

Bette was so close but so far away at that moment for Tina, though. She longed to be in that embrace again; where she knew that Bette would do anything for her.


	2. The Kiss

Tina couldn't exactly blame Bette for turning to leave. She was being stand-off-ish, as was typical when Tina could not face or confront her own feelings.

In an attempt to keep Bette from leaving, she blurted, "I'm hiding."

She listened to Bette turning on her heels, but never looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm hiding from Brenda."

She looks back to see Bette moving towards her. She was actually moving towards the closest open seat, but Tina's intoxicated brain said that Bette wanted to be closer to her.

Tina continued, "She's nice and everything, but, uh, oh my God, she's fucking crazy. I can't keep up with her."

They both chuckle—Tina's being more from depression and self-pity, while Bette's chuckle told Tina what she already knew; that Bette knew her better than she knew herself.

Tina looked back to the entrance of the dance floor, "I don't even know where she is; somewhere out there dancing."

Tina tried to drink any drop left in her drink.

"I thought you two were so into each other."

_Shit, Bette, are you serious?_ _ You know me better than that. _

Tina couldn't even believe what she was hearing. Tina wasn't that into Brenda. How can you be into someone when you're not even over someone else?

Tina summed it up quickly for Bette, "We were just having fun."

Bette's smile told Tina that, though she was happy that there wasn't anything more between Tina and Brenda, she felt guilty for being with someone while Tina was not.

Their eyes connected in the way that couldn't be seen in any other relationship that either of them had, but, just as fast as their eyes connected, they looked away.

Bette let out a sigh that told Tina that she wanted to go home just as much as Tina did.

"This is so not my scene, these bars."

"I know. It's just…"

Tina looked at Bette, both cringing and relishing in the fact that she and Bette still felt the same way about how they wanted to spend their time. She looked away too fast to notice that Bette was looking back at her with the same look in her eyes—longing, hurting, needing, and wanting.

Tina hated this. She hated that they reduced to this—that she was reduced to a drunken, lonely mess that wanted something that didn't belong to her so badly.

"You're lucky. You are really lucky that you have Jodi."

Bette looked away before answering, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

_Fuck it. I'm out of here._

Tina thought, deciding that it really was not worth it to sit here and feel sorry for herself. Bette was clearly over her.

And as she started walking away, she felt a familiar hand on her wrist. The warm, tight, yet completely gentle hand tugged at her, begging her to come back. She turns to see Bette now standing and pulling Tina closer.

She brings her lips to her, her hands on the side of Tina's face. Stunned, Tina put her hands on Bette's arms; slowly letting them go wherever they please. She tangles her fingers in Bette's hair, enjoying how Bette feels in her arms and how her lips feel.

The kiss slows into smaller, loving pecks and their foreheads pressed against one another. Tina kept her eyes closed, knowing that when she opened them, Bette would disappear and this dream would be over.

_I can't believe this is happening. What do I do next?_

She feels Bette's body shake. She knows her body well enough to know that she's going to cry and surely, she did. Tina kissed her on the forehead, holding her closer, silently promising Bette that she was never going to let her go.

Tina kissed her on the forehead, holding her closer, silently promising Bette that she was never going to let her go. Tina let her lips slide back to Bette's.

This is what was missing from Brenda. It was the softness of her kiss, the way she felt perfect in her arms, the way that Bette was like a dream that Tina never wanted to end.

It was the way that they just made sense.

**The End.**

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I dont own L word and it's characters.


End file.
